Chapter 331
Natsu's Plan is the 331st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Wendy and Mirajane prepare to battle Zirconis, the Dragon picks Lucy up and flings her across the town, only for her to hit Natsu—atop Motherglare—and land the two in Crocus' ruins. As the two talk, Lucy prompts Natsu to suddenly have an epiphany, and the Fire Dragon Slayer flies off to put his new plan into action. Meanwhile, Erza is saved from Motherglare's minions by Jellal, though as the Crime Sorcière Mage helps her up, the two are approached by a furious Millianna. Summary Wendy strengthens her resolve in front of Zirconis as the Jade Dragon bends down and grabs the naked Lucy in his scaled claws, threatening to eat her. Powering up Mirajane with Arms and Vernier, the two proceed to attack Zirconis head on, despite the Dragon believing he can escape them in the air. As they hit him, Zirconis angrily throws Lucy away; Happy quickly flies after her, vowing to save her as the other two continue their fight. Meanwhile, atop Motherglare, Natsu and the Future Rogue continue to exchange blows, with the Fire Dragon Slayer struggling to gain the upper hand. Pushing him back once more, Rogue gleefully points out that there is seven years difference between them, and that he is nowhere near as weak as he was in the Grand Magic Games. Before Natsu can reply, he hears his name being screamed, and turns just in time for Lucy to hit him full on in the face, sending them both falling from the Dragon and greatly stumping the future Rogue, who stares after them in confusion. Landing in a destroyed church bell, Natsu questions why Lucy is naked, and the two struggle to get out, only causing the bell to topple from its perch on a roof and crash to the ground. As the duo become flustered over Lucy's nakedness and Natsu's lack of respect for averting his eyes, Happy finds the two, joking about their boldness and bringing Lucy her keys. Questioned once more about her situation, Lucy reveals that it was a Dragon who stripped her, and Happy also points out that Natsu was struggling against future Rogue. Deciding not to argue the point, Natsu begrudgingly admits that the Shadow Dragon Slayer is strong, and that the Dragon he rides is annoying too. As Lucy points out that all of the Dragons appear to be strong and complains about almost being eaten, Natsu suddenly grabs her, seemingly ecstatic as he claims to have come up with a plan to beat them. Across town, Erza falls to a group of Motherglare's minions and realizes she has been separated from the rest of the guild. Seeing that she is surrounded and barely able to stand due to the wounds she received from Minerva, the Requip Mage tries to not allow herself to look weak, though wonders if she has met her end. Before the beasts can attack, a ring on light sends them all tumbling back. The minions crushed as Jellal appears above Erza and pushes them back. Asking her if she needs a hand, Jellal reaches down and starts to pull Erza to her feet. Before she can stand, the two suddenly hear a voice, and turn to find Millianna before them. As they look on in shock at her appearance, Millianna suddenly becomes furious. Emerging from the wrecked bell after having been given new clothes by Virgo, Lucy spots Natsu and Happy already flying off to put Natsu's plan into action, and annoyingly comments on their hastiness. Despite thinking that they are being reckless, she also smiles, commenting on how Natsu always manages to find a silver lining in any situation. Turning, Lucy suddenly spots her journal resting in a nearby crate. Curious as to what it is doing there and picking it up, she realizes that it is actually the journal that belonged to her future self. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Zirconis (started) *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rogue Cheney (Future) & Motherglare (concluded) *Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes vs. Motherglare's Hatchlings (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * * * ** ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo Spells used * |Āmuzu}} * |Banīa}} * * Abilities used *Flight * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation